Every Day: A LilySeverus friendship story
by lilyevans103
Summary: A few days in the friendship of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Read and Review. I OWN NOTHING! The World is J.K. Rowling's, The song is Rascal Flatts


Every Day: A Lily/Snape Friendship story

**Every Day: A Lily/Snape Friendship story**

**A/n: **I have gotten very into Country music lately because, in my opinion, MTV sucks at the moment. Anyway my next 2 songfics are going to be country songs. This first one is **Every Day** by** Rascal Flatts**. The next one will be **Good Time** by **Alan Jackson**. I am also writing a multi chapter story. So look for the multi chapter story on September 1st. Until then please review!

**1****st ****Year **

Lily Evans walked around the corridors of Hogwarts School looking for her first class. Lily was not happy. Last night at the sorting ceremony the STUPID sorting hat had put her in Gryffindor even though she had BEGGED the stupid thing to put her in Slytherin with Severus. Lily was worried that she would not find her class in time when suddenly there it was. Transfiguration, Lily hurried in and looked around. Alice Stevens, one of the other new Gryffindors waved to Lily. "Lily, come sit with me!" Lily spotted Severus and smiled at him, "Sorry, Alice, my friend Severus is waiting for me. I will sit with you at lunch alright?" Alice looked around at Severus and shuddered. "He looks creepy. Come on, sit with me."

Lily laughed "He really isn't that bad, Alice. I will sit with you at lunch, I promise." Alice looked slightly put out. "How about this, you sit with Frank and I will make sure that I sit with you at lunch." Alice brightened "Oh, alright, but Lily, be careful, that boy scares me!" Lily smiled and moved to the desk where Severus sat. "Hey, Sev. How is it being in Slytherin?" Severus smiled "It would be better if you were with me but it is alright. What was with that girl in the front of the room?" "That is Alice Stevens; she wanted me to sit with her so I promised to sit with her at lunch. Apparently you are creepy to her." Severus scowled "I am not creepy, am I ?" Lily laughed and kissed Severus's cheek. "No, you are unique. You look different then most boys our age."

"Yes, thanks a lot to my father." Severus muttered. Lily pushed Severus's hair out of his eyes. "Yes, but I love you the way you are. So don't worry about anyone else alright, as long as your friends like you who cares what other people think." Severus gave Lily a hug. "Thanks Lily." Lily kissed Severus's cheek. "Anytime, Sev."

**You could have bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way  
The messes that i made  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me**

How every day  
every day  
every day  
You save my life

**2ed Year**

"Hey, Snivellus, come back and face me like a man, not a coward!" James Potter called. "You like to pick on me, four to one and you call me a coward, what dose that make you Potter?" Severus called back. "Well…You…SOD OFF SNIVELLUS!!" "Make me, Potter!" Severus ran back up to the castle and started to cry. Lily saw him and ran over to him. "Sev, what?" "Potter…" Lily sighed and sat on the steps with her arms around Severus. Severus cried into Lily's shoulder. Once he calmed down Lily heard him mutter "One of these days he will pay, I swear it!"

Lily rubbed Severus's back soothingly. "Potter is a bully, we all know that. But he doses it to get attention. Ignore him and he will leave you alone. It doesn't matter what he says. He is not your friend. It dose not matter what he says. If you want we can avoid him together…" Severus smiled "I would like that, Lily." Lily stood up and offered her hand to Severus. Severus took her hand and the two went off to the library together.

**I come around all broken down and crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know  
I don't know**

How every day  
every day  
every day  
You save my life  


**3****rd**** Year**

"He is recruting Severus. You should think about joining. You would make a great death eater." Seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy walked down the corridor talking to Severus. "Well, I will think about it…" Lucius laughed coldly "What is there to 'think about' Severus? Our race needs to be purified! You hate muggles, don't you?" Severus hesitated "Well… I don't … like I said I will think about it." "Lucius come walk me to class!" Narcissa Black, Lucius's girlfriend, sang from down the hall. "I will talk to you later, just think about what I said."Lucius clapped Severus's shoulder and walked away.

Lily appeared at Severus's shoulder. "Hey Sev, heading to charms?" Severus smiled down at Lily. "Yeah, lets go." The twostarted walking together. "What did Malfoy want?" Lily asked. "He was talking to me about joining the Death Eaters." Severus said causually. Lily stared at Severus. "That would mean that you would be killing people like my family and your dad right?" "Yes, the Death Eaters kill muggles to 'purify' the wizarding race." "Do they kill muggle borns too?" Severus hesitated "Yes, they kill muggle borns too." "Sev, you would not hurt me would you?"

Severus stopped and took hold of Lily's arm. Lily avoided looking in his eyes. Severus tolk Lily's hands in his own. Lily finally looked up at him. Severus saw tears in her eyes. "No, Lily, I care too much about you to EVER hurt you. I care more about you then anyone else. You are my best friend. I will nerver hurt you." Severus pulled Lily to him and hugged her tightly. Lily hugged Severus back. Severus murmered into Lily's hair "I would never hurt you, never… I will tell Malfoy no, I promise."

**Sometimes I swear I don't know if I am coming or going  
But you always say something without even knowing  
That I am hanging onto your words with all my might  
And it's alright  
Yeah I am alright  
For one more night  
Every day  
** **4****th**** Year**

"Lily GO OUT WITH ME!!" Lily, who was sitting by the lake with Severus muttered "Oh, good lord!" "What was that? Did you say yes?" "No Potter, I said SOD OFF!!" "Come on, Lily, stop spending time with that loser and come out with me!!" Lily placed her hand on Severus's arm as he made to get up. "No Sev, ignore him, he is a git." James came over to were Lily sat and held out his hand to her.

"C'mon Lily, come out with me, I will show you how a girl is supposted to be treated. Leave this loser, come out with me." Lily still held Severus's arm and spat up at James. "Grow up, Lily! What are you, three?" "How many times do I have to tell you to sod off before you will do it Potter?" Lily groaned

"I will NEVER sod off because you deserve better then this slime ball. Come out with me and I will prove it!" "It is not for YOU to deside who I go out with or am friends with Potter. So I say once again, SOD OFF!" James leaned down and went to kiss Lily but Lily punched him in his gut. James fell to the ground crying out in pain. Lily stood up quickly and linked arms with Severus.

"Lily, I " Lily sighed "I wish he would leave me alone…" Severus took her hands in his. "I wish someone would acually feel that way about me. Who am I kidding, noone will ever love me like that. I… I have to go, see you Sev." But as she turned to leave she found she couldn't. She looked back. Severus still had ahold of her hands. "Lily, someday someone will love you like that. I promise. Goodnight Lily." Severus leaned down and kissed Lily's forehead. Lily closed her eyes and smiled. Lily walked away, when she reached the entrance hall, she blew Severus a kiss and walked away. "I love you, Lily." Severus whispered as he walked down into the dungens.

**Every day  
Every day  
Every Every Every day  
You save me  
You save me oh oh oh oh  
Na na na na na na-ah  
Every day  
Every day **

**5****th**** Year**

Lily walked slowly to History of Magic with her friend Alice. Lily caught sight of Severus ahead of them waiting for her. Lily sighed. Alice bumped her shoulder. "I thought he was your best friend." Lily sighed again. "He was," "What happened?" Alice stopped and took Lily's arm. Lily had tears in her eyes. "He…he changed Ally. He changed and I don't know why! I miss the old Severus, I really do!" "Changed how? Have you talked to him about it?"

Alice took a tissue and started whipping Lily's tears away. "He is a Death Eater Ally, I know he is! He promised me he would not do that and he did. I don't know what to do!" A bell rang. "Class, c'mon Lily." Alice took her hand and the two entered the class room together. Alice led Lily over to her table and forced her to sit. Alice took the other seat and the two started taking notes. In the back of the room Severus Snape looked up at Lily's head in confussion. 'Our friendship is over' he thought.

**Every day  
You save my life**


End file.
